O dia dos Reis
by MoonCream
Summary: Dois dias se passaram desde a coroação de Caspian. Edmund se sente inxeplicavelmente triste, bem... talvez não fosse tão inxeplicavel assim. Caspian/Edmund : Slash; estou sem a minima vontade de pensar num titulo :x


Edmund estava cansado de vir sempre em segundo lugar. De uma forma ou de outra era sempre isso que acontecia. Não tinha seu irmão, Pedro, virado Grande Rei? Sim, o que sentia era realmente inveja, não poderia negar, mas o que Aslam e o destino lhe fizeram é capaz de destruir o orgulho de qualquer um.

Estava sentado numa pedra, dois dias depois da coroação de Caspian, onde observava as estrelas brilhantes de Narnia sem muito interesse, afinal, tinha muita coisa em que pensar.

Susan naquele momento deveria estar com Caspian, nos melhores dos sentidos claro. Entretanto, ninguém poderia negar que estavam apaixonados. Seria ciúmes de sua irmã aquela dor tão fina, tão suja, tão rosada que lhe invadia o coração sem pedir licença?

Bom... Talvez não fosse exatamente ciúmes de Susan.

-O que está fazendo rei Edmund? –perguntou uma voz conhecida, tudo o que ele mais queria ouvir.

-Olhando as estrelas, rei Caspian. –respondeu, abrindo um belo sorriso.

O mais velho o fitou por alguns instantes, dando de ombros e sentando na grama ao seu lado, ao longe podiam ver os cidadãos festejando. Eram dias de gloria aqueles.

-Aqui é onde eu costumo vir para colocar as idéias no lugar. –confessou Caspian. –Admito que fiquei um pouco surpreso de vê-lo aqui.

-Oh, se quiser eu saiu. Sinto ter invadido o seu lugar secreto. –comentou Edmund, já se levantando. Droga, por que, por alguns segundos, tinha pensado que ele estava ali por sua causa? Era óbvio que o coração de Caspian batia por Susan, e somente por ela.

Então, sentiu um toque leve, quente e decidido no seu braço esquerdo.

-Fique. Não me importo de dividi-lo.

-Certo, prometo não contar a ninguém. –brincou Edmund, contente.

-Não sei se darei um bom rei... –exclamou de repente, o olhar vago. Seu semblante ficava ainda mais belo quando estava confuso.

-Dará sim. Você não tem motivos para se preocupar Caspian, acho que será um rei formidável. Mais que formidável para ser sincero.

-Obrigado. –respondeu ele, realmente comovido. Seus olhos até brilharam por um momento.

Edmund sentia uma urgência em seu peito, era algo imensamente desagradável! Diabos, que quem inventou o amor fosse para o inferno. É, não adiantava mais fingir, era amor mesmo o que sentia por aquele lindo príncipe de cabelos negros. Desde o começo. Não fora só a beleza que o atraíra, mas também o ar nobre, gentil e caridoso que emanava. Se havia alguém que pudesse dar um bom rei, ali estava ele.

-Você veio para pensar sobre o que? –indagou Edmundo, se castigando mentalmente depois por ter perguntado algo tão intimo. –Digo, Susan vai ter que voltar conosco, você sabe... Então... O que estou dizendo? Desculpe-me.

Caspian virou o rosto em sua direção, estava confuso.

-Edmund, sentirei saudades de Susan sim, ela é uma amiga preciosa. –disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos. –Mas não é dela de quem sentirei mais falta.

-Como assim? Mas, está na cara que vocês se amam. –exclamou o mais novo, feliz. Então ainda havia esperanças.

-Sério? Bom, você está enganado de qualquer forma. A pessoa de que gosto é alguém que eu não deveria amar. Está escrito nas antigas leis do nosso povo.

-E você vai fazer algo sobre isso? –questionou, cada vez mais curioso e esperançoso. Até parecia que Caspian estava se aproximando!

-Claro que sim, não vou deixar que tradições acabem com meu futuro, pois não faz sentido para mim ser rei se não tiver experimentado destes lábios pelo menos uma vez na vida.

O mais velho estava agora a dois centímetros do menor, o hálito quente fazendo-se sentir. Caspian tocou docemente no rosto de Edmundo, de maneira apaixonada. Edmund vibrou, ele explodia por dentro, de todos os jeitos possíveis. Parecia um sonho, Caspian e ele... Nunca pensou que iria acontecer, mas lá estava o novo rei, a meio milímetro de sua boca.

E aconteceu. Mais tarde, lembrar-se-ia com doçura do delicioso sabor do beijo de Caspian.

-Ah, Caspian, não sabe o quanto isso me faz feliz! –exclamou Edmund, sedento por mais.

-Venha, vamos voltar para o castelo. Vou lhe ensinar algo sobre felicidade. –insinuou o belo Rei com um sorriso que fez Edmundo corar.

**--**

Fiz essa fic assim que voltei do cinema :D Sinceramente, o Caspian e o Edmund fazem um belo casal

Comentários, por favor ;) Se comentarem, juro que faço mais fic's deles depois o/

Aah sim,** /watch?vHFqliVrpXfs ** esse é um video que eu fiz, sobre os dois 8D ( não consigo digitar o youtube na frente, mas enfim, é só colar lá :) ou procurem por Edmund Caspian Slash, o titulo é Edmund and Caspian o/ )

Hsuahshuauhsauh siim, estou completamente viciada no casal...


End file.
